It is desired in some industries, such as in the insurance industry, to be able to test the ability of a structure to withstand damage from hail. Thus, for example, hail stones could be artificially produced and the stones could be projected against structural members to determine the degree of any damage on buildings using such members. Conventionally, hail stones were made in molds. Carbon dioxide was added to water and then poured into different size silicone half spheres. The spheres were then mated together and placed in a freezer. After two days the stones were removed from the molds and placed into the fine launching device. Unfortunately, the CO2 would migrate to the outer surface of the hail stone making the density non-uniform.
It would be desirable to be able to make hail stones which have a uniform density. It would also be desirable if a machine or method could be provided for efficiently making the hail stones in a large quantity during a minimum time period.